P.J.
'Peter "P.J." Pete Jr. '''is the son of Pete and Peg, the older brother of Pistol, one of the main characters of the 1992-1993 TV series ''Goof Troop, ''a supporting character in it's 1995 follow-up film ''A Goofy Movie and the tritagonist in it's 2000 sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie. Goof Troop In this series, P.J. (around 11-years-old) lives in Spoonerville with his parents Pete and Peg and his younger sister Pistol next door to Max and his father Goofy. He and Max met in the pilot episode of the series after Max and Goofy move to the town and become best friends and have adventures together. Mostly PJ is usually against his father schemes and plans to make a buck or get rid of Goofy. Pete usually treats P.J. like dirt sometimes and mostly he stiffs him and Max out of money when they do some chores for him. A Goofy Movie P.J. (now around 14-years-old) along with his other friend Bobby help Max impress his crush Roxanne by hijacking their school's stage during assembly and put on a concert with Max playing Powerline, a popular singer. Unfortunately, they are caught out by Principal Mazur and are sent to his office to be punished much to P.J.'s dismay as he was worried how Pete will react. He later appears with Pete in their mobile home where they are living in for the summer holidays and meets up with Max and Goofy who are going fishing for their summer holidays. He and Pete stay at a motel and meet up with Max and Goofy again where later that night Max tells P.J. that he changed Goofy's map from leading them to the place they were going fishing to Los Angeles instead where there is a Powerline concert unaware that Pete hears this and goes to tell this to Goofy. He is last seen once again in the mobile home where he is doing chores when he notices Max and Goofy on TV at the Powerline concert and points this out to Pete who in shock ends up spewing his drink on the TV screen. An Extremely Goofy Movie P.J. (now 18) goes off with Max and Bobby to attend college where they start a rivalry with Bradley Uppercrust III and his fraternity The Gammas and compete against them in their college's X Games. He also falls in love with one of the students, Mocha Chino (Beret Girl) who returns his feelings and they start a relationship with each other at the end of the film. Notes * In Bellboy Donald Pete Junior aka PJ appeared in the cartoon. Unlike in Goof Troop or Goofy movies. He is more like his father Pete and more mischievous, troublemaking and mean like his father. * He was voiced by Rob Paulsen who also played Carl Wheezer in Jimmy Neutron, Spike in The Land Before Time, Raphael in TMNT, Mark Chang in The Fairly OddParents, Yakko, in Animaniacs. Gallery Imagemapj.jpg|P.J. with his best friend Max. Imagepjiagm.jpg|P.J. in A Goofy Movie. Imagepjahfp.jpg|P.J. and his father Pete. P_Goofy_movie.jpg|P.J. in An Extremely Goofy Movie Imagepjiaegm.jpg Imagebmapj.jpg|P.J. with Max and his other friend Bobby. Imageppjpag.jpg Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Siblings Category:Sidekick Category:Male Damsels Category:Comic Relief Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Related to Villain Category:Gentle Giants Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Scapegoat Category:Poor Category:Honorable